Without limiting the scope of the invention, the background of the invention is described in connection with computer systems for facilitating transactions electronically. Currently, the negotiations process for agreements is cumbersome and time consuming. Agreements must be sent back and forth to parties, suggestions to modifications made, and sent back to the other party for review. Parties must carefully track changes, and when all parties agree, signatures made. Often times, these parties have council, who also must get in the loop. This is time consuming, labor intensive and costly.
Some of the dilemmas in the exchange of the idea or invention seem pretty obvious, but upon further examination, there are subtleties of the exchange that occur during the normal course of skilled business transactions, that if captured in an automated method, could prove to be quite useful and therefore have commercial value. Rather than discuss these subtleties in detail here, they will come out, by example, as the invention is disclosed and those examples are made.